


寻欢

by NAAAAAROYL



Category: SM - Fandom, 校园 - Fandom, 都俞, 颜津
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAAAAAROYL/pseuds/NAAAAAROYL
Summary: 高三校园｜课后｜厕所｜露出
Kudos: 9





	寻欢

/轻微SM

语文课，坐立不安的颜津扭着屁股，纠结要不要去厕所检查一下，下面还有一节体育课，白色裙子搞脏了就糗大了，算算又还有一段时间才来小日子。

都俞坐在后门角落里，把她的窘迫看得一清二楚，转着笔想等下要怎么吃小兔子。前排的颜津小兔子还没有被盯上的自觉，又扭了几下，终于举手去厕所。快速跑进隔间，撩起裙子确认过是虚惊一场，颜津大大松了口气，不想忘了挂锁的隔间门突然被拉开，高大的人影挤了进来。都俞舔舔嘴唇，自己就把内内脱了的小兔子真是难得，咔哒一声落锁，惊得颜津终于反应过来，“你你你！都俞同学！你进来干嘛！”。

“进来吃你。”话音未落，都俞一把拉人起来，对着嘴唇又亲又咬。显然都俞同学的吻技不太好，不过她右手已经摸到花心，只一下就让更没有经验的小兔子软了下来。“啊嗯...好奇怪，不要在这里...”颜津嘴上还在反抗，下面却冒出了一股一股的水，顺着她的手指滴答落在瓷砖上，羞得小兔子红透了脸。右手中指不停的绕着花心打转，诱着小颜津一下下的收缩，仿佛在邀请她进去。

手上突然停了动作，都俞贴着隔间壁跨到颜津身后，按着她靠在门上，右手黏哒哒的液体随意摸在背后的衣服上，再用力按，用力到少女的乳房从侧面挤压出来。看着眼前的人，内内早已掉到膝盖，满脸春色尚不自知，都俞眼眸一暗，左手手指蓦地戳进去，瞬间被紧致的小穴吸住，还没开始动就一阵阵的液体喷在手指上，没想到几天不操，小兔子变得这么敏感。“啊...啊嗯...”颜津低低喘气，高潮后的身体抖动得厉害。

外面传来脚步声，颜津立马捂住嘴，感觉到身体里的手指突然开始抽插，小兔子瞪大眼睛回头看着都俞，充满控诉意味的眼神。按在背上的右手往上滑，五根手指掐住颜津脖子，俯下身贴在她背上，都俞无声笑了笑，开始缓缓收紧，左手加快速度，每次都独独撞击最熟悉的那个点。

脚步声进了隔壁隔间，悉悉索索脱裤子的声音近在耳边，自己在一墙之隔高潮到流的水顺着大腿滑到膝盖。脖子被扼住，呼吸不进空气，颜津感觉自己要窒息了，像翻涌在漫无边际的海浪，她是浮萍是永远漂泊的一根木头是缠着那个人手指才能活的颜津，忍受着一波又一波的浪潮，窒息的快感冲得头脑一片空白，她不停地翻白眼，手指控制不住得往脖子上抓，活过来的瞬间喷了水。“是不是很爽，在你同学旁边被按在门板上操，”一下子松了手上的劲，都俞把沾满透明黏液的左手举到她面前，“这样都能喷，不愧是我的小兔子。”


End file.
